warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MagmaClan
MagmaClan, Clan of the forever-burning warriors MagmaClan is a medium-sized clan that lies on the base of a volcano. Since the volcano is just behind to the clan, sometimes ashes float down. This is why dens' entrances are not facing the volcano, but facing the camp's entrance. This allows to let cool air enter the dens and keep the ashes out, with some help of the wind. The cats of this clan are resisitant against the heat, but weak against the cold. It is somehow common for the kits to have weak fevers the first days of birth...Trying to reduce that, the nursey is located not so close to the volcano, in the farest den, which is the most protected... The clan is usually not attacked because of the temperature. Enemies oftenly retire! They can get seious fevers, can go insane or get burned easily, all thanks to the heat. Though, there is something rare about the clan cats. You see, all the cats on the clan are warm colored, this means that their fur is some color on the fire palette. (You can see part of the palette here). Cats from the cold color palette are rarely accepted in the clan. Eye color doesn't matter! This clan's diet is based on lizards, finches, ground squirrels and mice. The territory has small caverns (used as dens), hot springs (used for relaxing and medical problems) and some vegetation, like weeds, bushes and small trees, which prey usually hide in. MagmaClan's members are feirce in battle, attacking the enemies by surprise. Their paws grip prefectly on the rocks, making their jumps steadier and longer. Their claws are a little bit sharper than other cats because they spend time filing them at the volcanic rocks. A prophecy says that a cat which eyes glow full of fire and leaves pawprints of lava will lead the clan to it's greatest victory. Thought it's only a prophecy.... What do you say? This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! ''Allegiances '' 'Leader' Blazestar- Strong, warm, tall, responsible, quiet , beautiful, intelligent, fierce and patient she-cat with dark orange fur, yellow belly, maroon stripes on her back and amber eyes. (Wisteria) 'Deputy' OPEN 'Medicine cat' OPEN 'Warriors' Eclipsefur- Small, hyper, fast, understanding, firendly and fluffy she-cat with black fu, white swirls and grey eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentice: Woodpaw '' Ashpool- Medium-sized, strong, muscular, careless and obedient tom with grey fur and brown eyes. ''Mate: Flowerclaw ''(Wisteria) 'Apprentices' Woodpaw- Small, happy, cheerful, understanding, gentle and delicate she-cat with brown fur and green eyes. (Wisteria) ''Mentor: Eclipsefur 'Queens:' Flowerclaw: Protective, affectionate, respectful, slow and pretty she-cat with light orange fur and purple eyes. (Wisteria) Mate: Ashpool 'Kits' Sunkit- Playful, protective, respectful, cute, obedient and fast she-kit with yellow fur and purple eyes. Mother: Flowerclaw ''(Wisteria) Dustkit- Lazy, affectionate, slow and careless tom with cream fur and purple eyes. ''Mother: Flowerclaw '' (Wisteria) 'Elders: None yet '''Former members Rocktooth- Small, grumpy she-cat with black stripes, white fur and grey eyes. Died of natural causes. Mother of: Eclipsefur Magmastar- Tall, handsome, responsible tom with gark orange fur, yellow stripes and amber eyes. Used to be the leader of MagmaClan. Father to: Blazestar 'Roleplaying:' ---- Blazestar sat alone in her den. The warm breeze danced around the clan, the grey clouds rolled over the dark sky, covering the top of the volcano. In the distance, the sound of playing kits and busy warriors filled everyone's ears. The leader was currently eating a small finch Ashpool brought earlier. She carefully plucked out the feathers and dug her fangs on it's side, taking out a chunk of fresh meat. .... Eclipsefur playfully tackled Woodpaw. Her apprentice screeched in surprise, but soon laughed and wriggled out of her grasp. "Pay more attention to your surrounding. By the way, you should have seen your poor face!" Eclipsefur laughed. Woodpaw soon joined in THE CAKE IS A LIE! 16:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC)